hotdagafandomcom-20200216-history
Joblet
"Let me―let me die here, with my brows looking… s-so great." Appearance Joblet is an elderly peach. He is orange, but at the time of living on Tomat-0, disguised his skin with blue paint. He also has very thick eyebrows, of which he is proud of. Biography Joblet is the only alien on Tomat-0, besides Garce, to be able to speak intelligently. Adulthood At some point in the past, Joblet wed and had a child, Garce, with a peach named Merga. Joblet raised Garce and taught him how to read (and, presumably, how to speak English). The father and son eventually settled on Tomat-0 and, disguised as Plupples, integrated into Plupple society. Elderly Adulthood After the Space Wars, Doctor Goondis settled on Tomat-0 and gained the affections of the Plupples, including Joblet. Joblet made Doctor Goondis, because of his superior intelligence, ruler of the Plupples. However, Joblet soon gained control over Doctor Goondis' mind by working with the Dark Master to put a "dark cloud" on it, partially using this control to make the inferior plupples mine for a mineral that helps Joblet’s eyebrows look nice. After hearing of an "interloper," or Maizey, Joblet ordered the inferior Plupples to bring Maizey to Doctor Goondis. He sent Maizey to the Plupple cell and ordered that she would remain there until Doctor Goondis had rested and was "feeling much saner". Later, Joblet entered Maizey's cell and informed her that Doctor Goondis had recovered and had ordered for her to come to his throne. He also told Maizey falsely that Mike Soup and Gene had died, foreshadowing that he was not a Plupple. Joblet met Garce with Gene and Mike Soup in his stalactite penthouse and proceeded to have drinks with them. However, it was revealed that Joblet and Garce had drugged Mike Soup and Gene, and Joblet ordered Garce to take Gene and Mike's unconscious bodies to the Persica, ''in order to ship them to the Dark Master. Joblet then contacted the Dark Master and informed him that Gene, Mike, and the Converter were on their way. Before ending the communication, the Dark Master warned that he may need to contact Joblet in the future. ] In the Plupple Stadium, Joblet gave an introductory speech, and then brought out Doctor Goondis, much to the delight of the Plupples. Shocked when Maizey insulted Goondis as being able to "barely string a sentence together", he encouraged him to "put Maizey in her place", which led to Doctor Goondis and the Plupples singing a rap song: "Doctor Goondis' Rap". He then brought out Moofus, a giant Plupple, for Maizey to fight, which she killed by tricking it into the Plupple Fatality. Moofus' explosion, causing chaos and making the Plupple Stadium crumble, severely injured Joblet. Joblet’s makeup had then streaked, showing his true colors as a peach. Maizey, shocked, offered to save Joblet from falling stalactites, who was nearing unconsciousness, if he would tell her where Garce was headed with Gene and Mike Soup. Although Joblet refused to, and passed out shortly after, Maizey still decided to save him for her benefit when calling for the ''Starship Minestrone to rescue her. While Joblet was still unconscious, Doctor Goondis was broken in half by a falling stalactite, was reborn as a chicken, and sang "Outta My Shell". While the Plupples provided an instrumental break, Maizey and Doctor Goondis came to an agreement that he could come along with Maizey on the Starship, under the condition he could help Maizey keep Joblet in line when he would wake up. Maizey and Doctor Goondis then boarded the Starship Minestrone with Joblet’s unconscious body and Smeech. As Joblet slept aboard the Minestrone, he had a dream about his past, where his wife, Merga, was revealed to have died on a civilian transport ship in the Chili Wars, thought to be the same one Mike Soup accidentally destroyed during his assassination of Space-Pope Chili the IX. The crew allowed him to sleep three hours before waking him up from his dream, notifying him that that was a sign they wouldn't hurt him. Maizey explained that although the entire crew, "except maybe Smeech," wanted him dead, they would refrain on the condition that Joblet would tell them where Garce's ship was heading. Doctor Goondis expressed a desire to take revenge on Joblet, notably by pecking him to death, in retaliation to Joblet "ruining a large portion of his life", but remained true to a mentioned promise to Maizey that he wouldn't hurt Joblet as long as he helped the crew find Mike Soup and Gene. At the mention of Mike Soup by Joblet, the Minestrone threatened Joblet, telling him to never say Soup's name again or she would "suck Joblet’s ass out of her airlock". Joblet confessed that the Persica was headed to the O-Nion Station Space Buffet, and upon Joblet pleading that he didn't know any more, the crew set a course for the Space Buffet. Maizey, Doctor Goondis, Joblet, and Smeech originally planned to sneak in through the O-Nion Station's cargo delivery bay, but once discovered, they lied that they were an average nuclear family that had gotten lost and lost their reservation passes in a wormhole. The sliders Alice and Christopher brought them to the interrogation room and questioned them, to which Maizey claimed that her name was Teresa Matterhorn, that Doctor Goondis was Cecil Ramon, her husband, and that Joblet and Smeech were their children. She also claimed to be a "high-powered attorney," insinuating that she could cause legal trouble for the Station if their reservation was not accepted. Alice and Christopher briefly left to discuss the missing reservation. While they were gone, Joblet panicked that they would be found out. Doctor Goondis responded with a threat to "kill Joblet before sliders got a chance to slap the cuffs on gang". Joblet responded angrily, claiming that he had been Doctor Goondis' friend, to which Goondis countered with the fact Joblet had "locked him in a mind-prison". When they returned, Christopher set the group up with a room and some free "toaster tan" vouchers, and they left to go find Gene, Mike, and Garce. However, before finding them, they were put through the Serenity Light's orientation process. The process left them under some type of spell that prohibited them from thinking any kind of negative thought. Doctor Goondis, Maizey, Smeech, and Joblet found Gene, Mike, and Garce one by one on the Zero-Gravity Lazy River. Doctor Goondis, finding the crew first, made polite conversation with them until Mike Soup eventually recognized him by asking him if he had assassinated the Pope. The two, joyful at their reunion, welcomed Joblet and Smeech into the group, even though Joblet’s crimes had angered Goondis and Soup before the orientation. Maizey found the crew last, and although she had originally planned to tell them something, she admitted she could not remember, due to the Serenity Light numbing the negative parts of her memory, saying that "You know, after that orientation they just went through, [ Maizey ] just... phew! She just to chill 'til was dead!" Weldon Burgereaux, checking on the J.V.I.P.s (Garce, Gene, and Mike Soup), and their guests (Maizey, Smeech, Joblet, and Goondis), then alerted them that the Pasta Parade was due to be soon, and that he had reserved the highest float in honor of them all. After leaving, Joblet brought up that he'd never "totally got the download on why the Dark Master wanted them here". However, everyone immediately dismissed it and agreed on not worrying about it. During the Pasta Parade, Joblet was on the J.V.I.P Feel-Good Float along with Garce, Smeech, Doctor Goondis, Gene, Mike Soup, and Maizey. While on the float, on request of Weldon Burgereaux, Doctor Goondis shot the Serenity Lights at the crowd, calming them. The Dark Master then interrupted the Parade by taking a bite out of the O-Nion Space Station, killing many of the guests, including Weldon Burgereaux. Before dying, Burgereaux warned the group to run. While the group panicked, Goondis shot the group with the Light, influencing their minds relax and think rationally. However, after being shot with the Light, Garce claimed he felt sick. Joblet suggested Goondis shoot him once more, to heal him, but Goondis refused, saying Garce "looked ripe". Garce, then realizing he was possessed by Pam, stated he believed he was going to die, and proceeded to "pop like a balloon." Pam, now free of her prison, proceeded to appear and then scold the group for "frying their brains on that pink junk," meaning the group's current addiction to the Serenity Light. Furious and horrified at the death of his son, Joblet swore revenge on Pam. Pam, however, killed Joblet, for no other stated reason than being "annoyed". Category:Characters